Contre L'Oubli
by Ambre222
Summary: il avait le don de me ramener dix ans en arrière,à une époque que j'ai entièrement effacé de ma mémoire et je découvre petit à petit pourquoi j'ai pu oublier l'inoubliable … HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartienne à J.K Rowling

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Note :**

Dédiée à ma Nii bien sûr !

Les souvenirs d'Harry sont en gras. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

_« Il se fait tard. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid. Le soleil va presque se coucher et je suis seul dans un cimetière au milieu de nulle part. Je sais qu'il va venir. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait et je ne doute pas de sa parole. Je lui fais confiance. Il faut que je lui parle. »_

Je crois qu'il a quelque chose que j'ai perdu depuis très longtemps : Un certain émerveillement dans le regard, une allusion à une liberté à laquelle lui seul a le droit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti avant ce pincement au cœur quand nos yeux se croisaient. Peut-être parce qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps ou alors parce que j'ai grandi, j'ai muri et que je peux maintenant comprendre beaucoup de choses à travers un simple regard. J'ai compris que j'étouffais, alors que lui il a encore une mystérieuse joie de vivre.

Le retrouver m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a aidé à lutter contre l'oubli qui dévorait ma vie un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais une fois que nos routes se sont recroisées, son image s'est imposée à mon esprit, accompagnée d'un flot incontrôlable de souvenirs. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment oublié. Il a toujours été là, tapi au fond de ma mémoire avec tous les autres. Les autres ce sont toutes ces personnes que j'avais rencontrées à Poudlard, avec qui j'ai partagé sept ans de ma vie. Ce sont eux qui ont toujours combattu à mes côtés et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu battre Voldemort. Pourtant, j'ai été assez ingrat pour les effacer inconsciemment de ma mémoire.

Le jour où on s'est retrouvé, j'étais vraiment dégoûté de la vie. J'étais tellement perdu que je j'avais décidé de sortir faire un tour le plus loin possible de chez moi. C'est comme ça que j'atterris dans une librairie au cœur de Londres. Je le remarquai dès que je fis mon entrée. Je fus attiré par ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui lui couvraient les épaules et je me suis tout de suite dit que je les avais déjà vus quelque part. Il a juste fallu qu'il se retourne pour que je me retrouve une dizaine d'années en arrière, à une époque qui semblait tellement lointaine et étrange que je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Il me regarda d'un air amusé et me sourit…

…_**.il me souriait et regardait Ron. Son visage portait une expression moqueuse, presque provocante. Puis il m'a tendu la main :**_

_**- Potter, laisse-moi t'aider à choisir tes amis**_

_**Je n'ai pas serré sa main. Je l'ai trouvé très prétentieux. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui et que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul. Plus tard dans la soirée, il a été envoyé à Serpentard et moi j'ai presque dû supplier le Choixpeaux magique pour ne pas y être aussi. Finalement, j'ai rejoint Gryffondor**_. _**C'est comme ça que notre rivalité a débuté : les regards méprisants et les répliques cinglantes ont commencé à pleuvoir. Malgré ça, je pouvais ressentir parfois un certain accord entre nous. Une complicité qu'on ne s'avouait pas au point de la transformer en haine. On devait se haïr. C'était prévu d'avance. Pour que le plan fonctionne. Je ne l'ai su que trois ans plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumledore…Je ne sais plus comment, je ne sais plus pourquoi. **_

Malfoy me reconnut tout de suite. Il vint me parler. Au début, je fus mal à l'aise. Je ne sus pas comment me comporter avec lui. J'avais si peu de détails à propos de notre relation passée. Mais peu de temps après, je me sentis bien parce qu'il me parlait d'une façon très naturelle qui me mettait en confiance. Il me proposa d'aller boire une bière au beurre avec lui histoire de se raconter un peu ce qui s'était passé durant les dix dernières années. J'ai accepté sans savoir vraiment de quoi je pouvais lui parler.

Mes années à Poudlard étaient pour moi une sorte d'histoire qu'on m'avait racontée, dont je semblais être le héros mais à laquelle je ne croyais pas vraiment. Alors bien sûr, on ne me disait pas tout sur mon passé et on choisissait minutieusement quels détails enterrer. Je sais qu'on me cachait le plus important : la raison pour laquelle tout a basculé dans ma tête. Cette mémoire défaillante est peut être une maladie, ou un choix. Je suis persuadé que quelque chose de grave est arrivée dix ans plus tôt. Tellement grave que personne ne pouvait en parler en ma présence et que mon esprit avait préféré étouffer tous mes souvenirs pour m'éviter la douleur. Depuis, je me suis construit une autre vie. J'avais épousé Ginny, pour avoir enfin un foyer et une famille stables et parce qu'elle était là quand j'en avais besoin. Je travaillais au ministère de la magie, je m'occupais de papiers essentiellement : un emploi pas très intéressant mais qui me permettait d'avoir un certain confort. J'ai fait l'erreur de penser que je pouvais vivre comme ça pour toujours. Mais je détestais cette existence. J'avais perdu ma raison d'être et derrière cette façade de personne modèle, se cachait un immense ennui.

Je lui résumai en quelque mot la situation. La perte de ma mémoire, mon mariage et comment j'avais obtenu mon travail. Lui il ne me parla presque pas de sa vie. Il se contenta de commenter la mienne. Il me dit néanmoins qu'il était célibataire et qu'il cherchait du travail.

- Alors tu ne te souviens plus de rien ?

- Disons que parfois je peux retrouver des souvenirs avec certaines personnes à certains endroits… mais la plupart du temps je me fie à ce que me disent mes proches.

-Ah…comment tu peux être sûr de ce qu'ils te disent ? Moi à ta place je ne me fierais pas à ce que raconteraient Weasley et Granger…

Il dit ça sur un ton moqueur, comme pour faire une blague. Mais je savais qu'il le pensait vraiment parce qu'apparemment il a toujours autant du mépris que la première fois pour mes amis.

-Je n'ai toujours pas besoin de toi pour choisir mes amis. Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Peut-être, mais on a toujours besoin de découvrir soi-même la vérité.

-_**…la vérité, c'est que le seigneur des ténèbres va tout tenter afin d'acquérir l'immortalité. On ne pourra pas toujours l'en empêcher. Cette fois il a essayé de voler la pierre philosophale mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il projette pour l'avenir. **_

_**Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet. J'étais très fatigué, mais satisfait. La journée a été longue. J'ai réussi à sauver la pierre Philosophale et j'ai vu l'horrible visage de Voldemort. **_

_**Il faut prendre toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles, Harry. Je commence à me préparer pour un retour probable de Voldemort. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais savoir qui mépriser et à qui faire confiance. On a tous du mal à choisir nos ennemies et nos alliés. Je compte bien en profiter…**_

_**Il eut un sourire mystérieux. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire au début mais après, tout était devenu clair. **_

Malfoy me regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? je ne sais pas, au bout d'un moment, on aurait cru que tu n'étais plus là… Potter?

- Je vais bien.

- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de t'aider à retrouver une grande partie de ta mémoire. Je peux, peut-être, raviver un peu tes souvenirs. On pourrait discuter ou même visiter Poudlard, la forêt interdire, pré au lard…j'ai beaucoup de temps libre.

- Oui… Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie d'y aller mais je ne trouve ni le temps ni la motivation

En réalité j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais y découvrir mais je me mentais à moi-même un peu comme je l'ai fait durant dix ans.

- C'est quand tu veux… je veux juste une chose, n'en parle pas autour de toi pour le moment, ne dit pas que tu me vois. On ne sait jamais. Pour être honnête tes amis et moi on ne s'est jamais vraiment apprécié. Il pourrait te demander de ne plus me parler, te raconter des choses incroyables à propos de moi…

C'était absurde. Je trouvai cela déplacé et très inattendu. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis tout ce temps et il remettait en cause la confiance que j'avais pour des amis avec qui j'ai toujours vécu.

- Je fais plus confiance à eux qu'à toi Malfoy. Apres tout, je te connais à peine.

- On se connait beaucoup plus que tu le crois Harry ! Donne-moi une chance de te le prouver. Je ne te demande pas de détester tes proches mais un jour tu comprendras pourquoi je veux rester loin d'eux.

Je restai silencieux un moment en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore dans mon souvenir : ' On a tous du mal à choisir nos ennemies et nos alliés'. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière qui me poussait à croire Malfoy, à l'élire comme allié. Mais il y avait de la curiosité et cette impression bizarre qu'il avait ce que je voulais. Après tout, grâce à lui j'ai eu en quelques heures deux flashs du passé. La réplique de Draco me revint comme pour une réponse : 'on a tous besoin de découvrir nous-même la vérité.'

- J'y réfléchirai. Dis-je enfin.

Il prit un morceau de papier et nota son adresse dessus.

- Je sais qu'une visite c'est trop demandé alors pour le moment j'attends juste un hibou…et je paie pour les bières ! Maintenant je dois te laisser.

Il déposa un billet sur la table, me fit un signe de main et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Une dernière chose Potter, on n'est plus à l'école, détends toi. Tu n'as plus à jouer les braves Gryffondors maintenant.

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter ? Tu as vraiment besoin de jouer les braves Gryffondor ? **_

_**J'étais très en colère. Les autres élèves s'étaient regroupés autour de nous comme pour assister à un duel. J'ai gardé ma baguette pointée sur Malfoy.**_

_**- Laisse-la tranquille Malfoy.**_

_**- Oh ! c'est mignon ! Potter défend sa chèrie! Tu as une préférence Pour les roux hein ? T'essaies de te montrer très fort devant les filles mais tu n'as même pas pu éviter la mort de Cedric…**_

_**- Tu vas trop loin…**_

_**J'ai levé ma baguette mais quelqu'un a retenu ma main et m'a tordu le bras. J'entendis la voix glaciale de Rogue :**_

_**- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, le dernier jour d'école. Vous êtes content Potter ? Circulez. il n'y a rien à voir, ajouta-t-il pour les autres**_

_**La foule s'est éparpillée en quelques secondes. Rogue reprit :**_

_**- Potter et Malfoy, Dumbledore vous veux dans son bureau. Tout de suite !**_

_**On s'est regardé. J'ai haussé les épaules et on a suivi Rogue.**_

Je rentrai très tard chez moi. Ginny m'ouvrit la porte. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de mon retard. Elle dit qu'elle m'attendait pour le diner. Je répondis que je n'avais pas faim. Je m'excusai en essayant d'avoir l'air sincère mais je ne devais pas être très convaincant car elle fronça les sourcils comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

Je la laissai dans la cuisine et m'étendis sur le lit. J'avais besoin de repenser à toute cette histoire. Au fond, je savais que c'était inévitable. Un jour où l'autre quelqu'un de mon passé surgirait forcément dans ma vie et chamboulerait cet équilibre instable que j'essayais de préserver. On a beau ne pas désirer apprendre la vérité, il suffit d'un seul détail pour qu'un mécanisme infernal se met en marche et on ne pense plus à rien, on est juste obsédé par l'idée de tout découvrir. Ce détail fut pour moi la rencontre avec Malfoy. J'étais perplexe. Il me demandait de ne pas parler de lui. On pourrait penser qu'il voulait me faire du mal et m'éloigner de ma 'famille'. Mais, d'un autre côté, Il était diffèrent. Les autres se contentaient de me raconter des chapitres de ma vie. Lui, il me faisait revivre mes souvenirs. J'avais le choix entre oublier cette journée et reprendre une vie normal ou aller jusqu'au bout. Ça avait l'air irréaliste mais j'avais cette impression qu'il connaissait tout ce que j'ignorais. J'avais envie d'y croire parce qu'un désespéré s'accroche à tous ce qu'il trouve, mais le désespéré que j'étais risquait fort d'être déçu… Je soupirai, froissai le papier qui contenait l'adresse et l'envoyai droit dans la corbeille.

Ginny me rejoignit au lit et s'étendit à côté de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une demi-heure je lui demandai :

- Ginny … ? tu te souviens de Draco Malfoy ?

J'avais peut être rêvé mais je sentit son corps de crisper à côté de moi.

- C'est qui ?

- Il était avec nous à Poudlard. Cheveux blond, nez pointu…

- Oui…Vaguement. Tu te souviens de lui toi ?

- J'ai eu un souvenir…

- Quel genre de souvenir ?

- Je ne sais pas c'était très confus j'ai juste revu son visage.

- D'accord.

- Il était comment ? On était amis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a deux ans de plus que moi, je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu affaire à lui. Couche-toi maintenant, tu travailles tôt demain.

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin, je dus fouiller la corbeille à la recherche d'un petit papier tout froissé. Ginny a dû déjà sortir les poubelles, je ne l'ai pas trouvé mais au fond je m'en moquais car ce qui était écrit dessus, je le connaissais par cœur…

A suivre.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et vos critiques.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

_'Malfoy,_

_J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, je voudrais bien qu'on se revoie… HP'_

Je relus ma lettre et la jugeai vraiment stupide. Ça faisait presque une demi-heure que j'essayais de trouver quelque chose à lui envoyer. Je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Tant pis, c'était tout ce que j'avais en tête. J'étais sur le point de l'accrocher à la patte de ma chouette quand on frappa à la porte. L'individu n'attendit pas que je lui permette d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy tout souriant. Il avait entre les mains un plateau plein de nourriture qu'il déposa devant moi sur le bureau. Je restai bouche bée.

-Voilà le petit déjeuner ! Du café et des croissants bien chauds…ne regarde pas la nourriture comme ça, je t'assure, ce n'est pas empoisonné !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Il agita une enveloppe devant moi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras après, pas ici. On y va ?

-Quoi ? Ou ça ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux partir avec toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te connais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Harry !

Il me prit la lettre d'entre les mains et la déplia. J'étais trop abasourdis pour l'en empêcher. Il me regarda et dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Eh bien voilà je suis là maintenant ! Je t'ai manqué ? On y va ?

-Je te rappelle que je travaille.

-Retrouve-moi dehors dans cinq minutes, le temps d'avaler tout ça… mais c'est comme tu veux bien sûr. Si tu as envie de périr ici pendant des heures et des heures à étudier des dossiers passionnants, je ne te retiens pas.

Il me laissa avec son signe de main habituel, cette fois il y ajouta un clin d'œil. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire après son départ. J'avais pour lui une étrange admiration, pour sa liberté, sa spontanéité. Il avait raison, je ne voulais pas passer une journée de plus dans ce bureau trop étouffant. J'avais besoin de sortir de prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Je passais par une période vraiment difficile et j'avais besoin de briser la routine dans laquelle je me suis emprisonné. Rien n'allait plus dans ma vie. Mon mariage battait de l'aile, je passait plus de temps à me disputer avec Ginny qu'a discuter, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et pourquoi je vivais. C'était une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à écrire à Malfoy. Cinq minutes plus tard, on marchait côte à côte.

- Alors Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

- D'abord, tu peux m'appeler Draco et puis regarde par toi-même.

Il me tendit l'enveloppe. J'en sortis un paquet de vielles photos jaunies.

- Oh attends, me dit-il en me les prenant des mains. Je ne crois pas que tu sois déjà prêt à voir celle-ci.

Il en prit une et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Cela éveilla ma curiosité mais j'étais trop absorbé par le reste des clichés pour réagir.

- J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir rejoint aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ses photos pouvaient t'aider à mieux visualiser le passé.

- Non, je ne regrette pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? L'enveloppe et ta curiosité je parie.

- Pas seulement. Je t'avoue que la dernière fois j'ai retrouvé quelques morceaux de ma mémoire en ta présence. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait se reproduire.

- Je sais

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Je lis dans tes pensées !

Je regardai une à une les photos. Toutes avaient été prises à Poudlard. Je reconnus la grande salle avec son plafond qui changeait selon le temps, les escaliers qui bougent dont on ne peut jamais prédire les caprices à l'avance et aussi certains clichés du parc et du terrain de Quiditch. J'eus soudain très envie de voler. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé un balai.

- C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt bon en Quiditch ?

- Plutôt bon ? Tu parles ! Tu étais l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs à Poudlard… Ça ne veut pas dire que tu jouais mieux que moi !

-Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on battait presque tout le temps Serpentard.

- Moi j'appelle ça de la chance.

-Mauvais perdant… et ça c'est quoi ?

Je pointais une gargouille du doigt.

- Le bureau de Dumbledore se trouve juste derrière.

_**Rogue nous a conduit jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il a prononcé le mot de passe et la gargouille a libéré le passage. Une fois la porte franchie, un escalier colimaçon en bois nous a élevé lentement. **_

_**- Potter, je voulais te dire que je crois quand même au retour de Voldemort. **_

_**- J'imagine que tu as déjà choisi ton camp ! **_

_**Je l'ai regardé avec défi. Il n'eut pas le temps de surenchérir car on était déjà arrivé. C'était une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Dumbledore était assis derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en formes de serres. Il paraissait préoccupé. **_

_**- Asseyez-vous. Mr Malfoy est déjà au courant de tout. Je t'avais déjà dit Harry que je me préparais à un retour de Voldemort et maintenant c'est arrivé, tu en as été le seul témoin direct. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas compter sur l'aide du ministère. Ils n'oseront jamais nous croire, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur. Ils ne veulent surtout pas gâcher leur illusion de sécurité. Tu es en danger. On est tous en danger Harry. Il faut connaitre chacun des projets et des déplacements de Tu-Sais-Qui. Seuls ses serviteurs peuvent avoir accès ces informations. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**_

_**J'étais perplexe. Pourquoi me parlait-il de cela en présence de Malfoy?**_

_**- Un espion ?**_

_**- Voilà, tu commences à comprendre. Il faut quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance.**_

_**- Mais qui le trahirait quand même…**_

- …_**parce que cette personne n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Il pensera que ce n'est qu'un fidèle mangemort comme les autres. Il faut que ça soit quelqu'un de discret, et d'indispensable à Voldemort. **_

_**- Comme qui ?**_

_**- Lucius Malfoy était l'un des mangemorts les plus proches du seigneur des ténèbres. **_

_**- Lucius espionnerait Voldemort pour nous ?**_

_**- Non Harry…son fils, Draco. Sa présence à Poudlard peut le rendre important aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui. **_

_**Draco a hoché la tête. Je me suis demandé pourquoi Dumbeldore lui ferait confiance. Le directeur a dû remarquer ma confusion. Il me dit :**_

_**- Je sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu une grande entent entre vous deux mais c'est un point positif. Il faut que tout le monde croie que vous êtes ennemis. **_

_**La scène s'était un peu embrouillée dans ma tête. Quelques secondes après, c'était redevenu clair mais j'étais seul avec Dumbledore. **_

_**- Professeur, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'est un complot. C'est l'idée de Voldemort, il veut nous contrôler. **_

_**- Non Harry…c'est mon idée. J'y pensais depuis très longtemps déjà. Avant même que vous ne vous rencontriez. Votre rivalité était prévue d'avance. Fais-moi confiance.**_

_**Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi désorienté. Cédric avait disparu devant mes yeux, Voldemort était de retour et Dumbledore m'avait manipulé. Je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé si Malfoy n'avais pas fait autant d'effort pour paraître ignoble. J'aurais peut être accepté son amitié et je serais surement à Serpentard. Tout aurait pu être diffèrent.**_

_**Depuis, j'ai remis en question mon jugement sur Malfoy. Apres tout, tout ce que je connaissais sur lui était peut être une façade créee par le directeur. Mais rien n'avait changé entre nous et je me suis souvent surpris à me demander à chaque fois qu'il se moquait de moi s'il le pensait vraiment ou si s'était juste un rôle à jouer. **_

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler à Malfoy de ce que j'avais vu mais il me devança :

- Attends, Harry, promet moi que tu ne me poseras pas de question sur le passé, qu'on ne parlera pas des souvenirs que tu es en train de retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu découvriras que j'ai mes raisons. Je veux que tu apprennes tout, tout seul.

Je te le promets.

On marcha un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où on devait aller.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

-J'espère que tu tiens toujours sur un balai, on va savoir une fois pour toute qui de nous est le meilleur attrapeur.

-Tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées !

Draco m'emmena sur un terrain de Quidditch qu'il avait loué pour la matinée. On se procura deux balais. J'enfourchai d'abord le mien et essayai de prendre de l'altitude. Je fis quelque tours dans l'air avec attention puis en constatant que j'avais gardé une bonne maitrise de l'envol j'accélérai un peu. Le vent me fouettait le visage et je sentis mes yeux picoter. Je retrouvais des sensations que j'avais perdues depuis longtemps. J'atterris à côté de Malfoy.

- Je crois que je suis prêt. Tu peux lâcher le vif d'or.

- Il y a du vent. On va essayer quand même mais sois prudent.

_**- Il y a trop de vent. Il va falloir annuler l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. **_

_**Il eut des protestations mais le capitaine avait raison, le vol était presque impossible dans un temps pareil. Le terrain se vida quelques instants après. Je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Malfoy m'observait depuis les gradins. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, je suis allé le rejoindre. Il m'a parlé de Voldemort . Il m'a dit que le manoir des Malfoys était maintenant son quartier général.**_

_**- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu as choisi d'être contre le seigneur des ténèbres plutôt que du côté de tes parents ? **_

_**- Parce que j'ai aussi des raisons d'en-vouloir à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mes parents et le reste des mangemort ne sont que ses prisonniers, j'ai vu mon père commettre les pires crimes pour lui. Maintenant, il est en train de mettre en place une armée faite de ses esclaves. La guerre ne va pas tarder à se déclencher. **_

_**Je lui ai parlé de l'armée de Dumbeldore, cette organisation secrète qu'on avait créée afin d'apprendre à nous défendre. Je lui ai proposé de s'entraîner avec nous parce que c'est lui qui en avait le plus besoin mais on n'était pas censés traîner ensemble. On s'est alors mis d'accord pour qu'on s'entraîne rien que tous les deux et on s'est donné rendez-vous le soir même à la salle sur demande. Je n'ai jamais parlé du plan de Dumbeldore, pas même à Ron ou a Hermione, je leur ai dit que j'étais en retenu afin d'expliquer mon absence. **_

Le vif d'or virevolta à la hauteur de mes yeux comme pour me narguer et disparut de mon champ de vision. On s'élança à sa poursuite. On était au même niveau et on volait l'un à côté de l'autre. En une fraction de seconde je me rendis compte que je ne voyais plus la petite balle. Draco avait déjà changé de direction il tendit la main et saisis le vif.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute je manque d'entrainement !

- Mauvais perdant…

- Bien joué !

_**- Spero patronuuuuum**_

_**La masse informe argentée de filaments qui sortait de la baguette de Malfoy a pris la forme d'un aigle royal. J'étais content qu'il ait enfin réussi à créer un patronus. **_

_**- Bravo ! bien joué. **_

_**Il avait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas auparavant. Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'ironique ou de moqueur et un regard plus brillant que jamais. **_

_**- Merci Harry. Tu es vraiment un bon professeur !**_

_**- Tu as bien travaillé aussi !**_

_**On s'est regardé et on a ri. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'on s'entrainait environs deux fois par semaine. Derrière les murs de la salle sur demande, on était plus ces deux personnes qui passaient leur temps à se battre. Il y avait une véritable entente, toujours accentuée par l'ironie de Draco bien sûr. Une amitié particulière se mettait en place. Je dirais même que c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. **_

On joua au Quiditch jusqu'à midi. On alla ensuite déjeuner et je regagnai mon bureau vers quinze heures. Je dus simuler une indigestion alimentaire afin d'expliquer mon absence. J'avais du courrier sur mon bureau. Une lettre de Ginny, ou elle me rappelait de faire les courses pour ce soir et une photo. C'était la photo que Draco avait cachée le matin. Je crus que mon cœur cessa de battre. Sur la photo, Draco me serrait dans ses bras, il déposait un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Le Harry de la photo rougissait, moi j'ai failli m'évanouir, je passai du blanc au vert et puis finalement, je rougit. Un message était écrit au dos du cliché :

_Retrouve-moi au cimetière de LaRock demain à 18h. DM_

Le cimetière ? Pourquoi ? Décidément, Draco Malfoy ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

_Il se fait tard. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid. Le soleil va presque se coucher et je suis seul dans un cimetière au milieu de nulle part. Je sais qu'il va venir. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait et je ne doute pas de sa parole. Je lui fais confiance. Il faut que je lui parle. Je crois entendre un bruit. Je me retourne. Je retiens ma respiration. C'est juste un chat, assis sur une pierre se relève et s'éloigne. Je peux lire avec effroi le nom écrit dessus avec des lettres gothiques :_

'_Draco Malfoy '_

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Je passai le reste de la journée à me balancer sur ma chaise et à regarder la photo. Draco avait la même lueur dans le regard. Il n'a pas du tout changé, mis à part ses cheveux qui étaient devenus plus long et quelques centimètres de plus au niveau de la taille. Le jeune homme du passé semblait se moquer de moi. De temps en temps, il m'adressait un clin d'œil.

_**Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a tendu un paquet :**_

_**- Joyeux noël Harry !**_

_**J'étais très surpris, je n'avais rien prévu pour lui. **_

_**- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?**_

_**J'ai déchiré le paquet et découvert un appareil photo flambant neuf. **_

_**- Oh ! Merci ! je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier, je n'ai rien pour toi, je croyais que tu allais rentrer pour noël.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave. **_

_**Il s'est mis derrière moi et a pointé l'objectif vers nous. Il a pris une photo. Puis, il a mis son bras autour de moi. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise.**_

_**- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire**_ _**pour me remercier en fin de compte.**_

_**Il s'est littéralement collé à moi .Nos nez se touchaient presque mais il a penché légèrement la tête à droite et m'a embrassé tendrement. Au même moment il a pris une photo. C'était son cadeau de noël.**_

A 17h, je quittai le bureau une fois pour toute. J'étais troublé et impatient. Troublé parce que je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait, tout semblait irréel et incroyable. Impatient parce que j'avais hâte de le retrouver, de lui parler de tout ça. Le problème c'est que je lui avais promis que je n'évoquerais jamais le passé avec lui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je décidai de rester un moment dans un jardin public.

_**Il m'a embrassé puis il est parti et m'a laissé seul, bouche bée dans la salle sur demande. Ca fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que nous nous retrouvons ici, Draco et moi, à chaque fois qu'on le pouvait. Au début on s'entrainait à réaliser des sorts difficiles et on parlait des informations qu'il avait sur Voldemort. Apres, les choses ont pris une toute autre tournure. Je ne peux pas expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé. C'était rapide et inattendu. Une vraie amitié s'est développée entre nous. Et puis, la complicité s'est transformée en amour, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment où il a posé ses lèvres sur les mienne. Il a osé le faire. Grace à ça j'ai enfin osé accepter la vérité. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : aller le retrouver et demander des explications. Et si c'était un malentendu ? Ou une blague de mauvais goût ? Et puis il avait gardé cette photo. Il pourrait s'en servir contre moi, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop car après tout, il était aussi concerné que moi par ce cliché. **_

Le temps passa vite. J'étais tellement préoccupé que je ne vis pas que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et que je m'étais assoupi sur le banc. L'envie de m'isoler persistait. Le simple fait de penser à rentrer à la maison me donnait des nausées. Retrouver Ginny, dormir dans un lit trop étroit pour nous deux, me réveiller le lendemain, retourner au bureau et côtoyer toutes ces personnes, nécessitaient une force et un courage que je ne croyais pas avoir. Finalement, je décidai d'aller voire Hermione. D'habitude, dans des moments comme ceux-là, c'est avec Ron que je préférais rester mais comment lui expliquer le fait de ne pas passer la nuit avec sa sœur ? Par contre, Je pouvais raconter n'importe quel mensonge à Hermione. Depuis sa rupture avec ce dernier, elle ne gardait plus vraiment contact avec Ginny. Je pourrai en profiter pour lui tirer des informations à propos de Draco. J'allai à son appartement, sonnai trois ou quatre fois sans réponse. Visiblement, elle n'était pas chez elle.

Je passai alors le reste de la nuit à errer. Le lendemain matin, j'étais vraiment exténué et à court d'idée. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir prévenu Ginny. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Je pensai à rentrer enfin mais je me souvins que j'avais l'adresse de Draco. Pourquoi ne pas avancer notre rendez-vous de quelques heures ? Après tout, il avait déjà débarqué à l'improviste à mon travail alors pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil ?

J'arrivai devant chez lui. Une femme ayant à peu près la quarantaine m'ouvrit la porte :

- Excusez-moi, Draco Malfoy habite içi ?

- Oh, mais cette maison n'appartient plus aux Malfoy depuis longtemps !

Ses paroles raisonnèrent dans ma tête comme une décharge électrique. Je partis sans rien dire. Et s'il comptait me poser un lapin ? Alors je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Draco serait introuvable pour toujours.

_**Pendant toutes les vacances, Draco restait introuvable. Depuis l'incident du baiser, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Au début parce qu'il était tout le temps entouré par une bande de Serpentards et qu'il évitait clairement mon regard , et puis il a complètement disparu. Je me suis dit qu'il était surement rentré pour noël mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Et si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé ? Il me manquait énormément. Je voulais lui dire que j'avais apprécié ce baiser. Mon soulagement était à son comble quand je l'ai enfin revu dans la grande salle. Il a quitté la table avant la fin du diner. Je l'ai suivi discrètement. Quand on s'est retrouvé seuls dans le couloir, je l'ai appelé. On s'est regardé puis il a décidé de briser le silence :**_

_**- Ce soir même heure même endroit ? **_

_**- Bien sûr. **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu lui parler de l'incident mais je n'en avais pas besoin car dès qu'on s'est retrouvé le soir à la salle sur demande, on s'est longuement embrassé. **_

J'étais sûr d'une chose : même si j'avais perdu la mémoire et que ne me rappellait pas de notre relation en détails, j'avais vraiment aimé Draco. Je crois que cet amour était tellement fort qu'il résistait à mon oubli et que je n'avais qu'une obsession en tête, le retrouver et le serrer contre moi. J'étais sûr qu'il sera au rendez-vous ce soir. Peu importe si j'avais une fausse adresse, il s'était surement trompé. C'est Pour ça que je me retrouve maintenant dans un cimetière qui me semble étrangement familier.

Il se fait tard. Je commence à avoir vraiment froid. Le soleil va presque se coucher et je suis seul dans un cimetière au milieu de nulle part. Je sais qu'il va venir. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait et je ne doute pas de sa parole. Je lui fais confiance. Il faut que je lui parle. Je crois entendre un bruit. Je me retourne. Je retiens ma respiration. C'est juste un chat, assis sur une pierre se relève et s'éloigne. Je peux lire avec effroi le nom écrit dessus avec des lettres gothiques :

_'__Draco Malfoy_ '

Je regarde la pierre tombal pendant un moment, il y a surement une explication logique. Il s'agit d'un autre Draco Malfoy, ou alors je suis dans un rêve et je vais me réveiller en sursaut en chassant toute cette histoire de mon esprit. C'est allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse assimiler tout ça : ma rencontre avec Draco, l'effet qu'il a eu sur ma mémoire, notre partie de Quidditch, la photo qu'il m'a envoyée et puis le fait que je me trouve ici en ce moment, dans cette situation. Soudain, tout me revient d'un coup, rapidement et douloureusement. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains comme pour lutter contre la migraine qui m'assaille. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je résiste contre l'envie de m'écrouler. Comment j'ai pu oublier tout ça ? C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais réussi à vivre avec ce qui s'était passé, mais maintenant je me retrouve face à la réalité que j'ai fuie, et j'ai du mal à réaliser que j'ai ignoré ça durant toutes ces années. C'est comme si J'avais dormi pendant dix ans. Un sommeil très profond dont j'émerge pour retrouver agressivement les souvenirs de la veille.

J'ai déjà été dans ce cimetière, j'ai déjà versé ces mêmes larmes qui me brulent les joues et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me tiens devant cette tombe. Sauf que les autres fois je savais à l'avance que je venais la retrouver, j'avais toujours avec moi de quoi la fleurir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été pris au dépourvu, je n'ai que de la douleur.

Je suis seul, comme toutes les autres fois ou je suis venu parce qu'aucun de mes amis n'avait compris son importance pour moi. Ils lui étaient tous reconnaissant mais pas assez pour venir le voire deux fois par semaine comme je faisais ou pour rester des heures et des heures à son 'chevet' à l'attente d'un miracle ou d'un signe quelconque qui m'aiderait à mieux vivre. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils ne connaissaient pas mon secret à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas que Draco et moi on s'était aimé pendant presque deux ans, qu'on a tout fait pour que personne ne l'apprenne.

Ma tête me fait de plus en plus souffrir. Je sens un filet de sang couler de mon nez. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant plus de 24H. Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde et je le revois.

_**Il avait un sourire triste, inhabituel. Il m'a entouré de ses bras et je me suis senti en sécurité. **_

_**- Je t'aime Harry.**_

_**C'était l'une des rares fois où il me l'a dit. D'habitude, il n'utilisait pas les mots pour l'exprimer. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait. Mais je n'ai rien demandé. **_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime**_

_**On était ensemble depuis presque deux ans et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ni aussi proche de quelqu'un. J'avais peur. Le perdre était une des choses que je craignais le plus. Sa présence avec moi au quartier géneral de l'ordre du phénix me rassurait mais j'étais inquiet pour lui un jour sur deux, quand il retournait au manoir espionner Voldemort. Ron me reprochait la confiance que j'avais en cet agent double et Hermione me conseillait d'être prudent. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas douter de lui.**_

Ce jour-là, il savait que Voldemort l'avait démasqué. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui a refilé une fausse information. Quelque chose qu'il n'a dite qu'a Draco. Il lui a fait croire que ses serviteurs allaient attaquer la banque Gringotts. Les coffres les plus importants ont été très vite vidés et Voldemort avait tout compris. Draco a décidé de s'enfuir. Partir le plus loin possible protégé par deux aurores. Il m'a laissé une lettre afin de m'expliquer cela. Mais quand j'ai lu sa lettre il était déjà trop tard. Il est parti, mais dans un autre monde. Des mangemorts les ont poursuivis et les ont abattus. Dès que je l'ai su, j'ai perdu la tête. Personne n'a compris ma réaction. Je me suis enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. Une seule chose comptait désormais : me venger.

La vengeance vint assez rapidement mais ne me soulagea pas vraiment. Tout cela n'avait plus de sens sans lui. La bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Voldemort, la joie de ceux qui m'entoure. J'aurais pu me réjouir de m'être enfin débarrassé de mon ennemi mais il a déjà pris tous ceux que j'aime. D'abord mes parents et puis lui… j'étais peut être encore vivant mais selon moi, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui a gagné la bataille. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant un bout de temps et puis un jour ma peine est devenue beaucoup trop grande pour continuer. J'ai raconté mon secret et j'ai décidé de tout arrêter.

_**La chambre de l'hôpital était pleine de visages familiers. L'infirmière a prié tout le monde de partir mais on ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. J'ai entendu le médecin dire que je m'en suis sorti de justesse, j'aurais pu mourir si j'avais bu un peu plus de cette potion. On lui a demandé si cela aurait des effets secondaires, il leur a dit que j'étais prédisposé à perdre la mémoire. J'ai raté mon suicide. J'étais encore vivant. Je savais exactement que j'avais bu le poison de mon plein gré mais je ne savais plus pourquoi. **_

C'était il y a dix ans. J'ai tenté de le rejoindre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je l'ai oublié, puis il est revenu pour me rappeler qu'il existe, pour qu'il continue à vivre à travers moi. Draco ne viendra pas à ce Rendez-vous. C'était juste un fantôme, le fantôme d'un souvenir. Désormais je viendrai ici toutes les semaines et je graverai sur sa tombe :

_' La mort ne détruit pas ceux que nous aimons, au contraire, elle les gardes et les fixes dans leurs jeunesse adorable…'_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin ! Combien d'entre vous ont tenu jusque-là ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, franchement ?<p>

Laissez une review ça me fera beaucoup plaisir, Je souhaiterai vraiment avoir vos appréciation et vos critiques afin de m'améliorer ! merci :)


End file.
